pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saltwater Room
I opened my eyes last night thumb|300px|right ''And saw you in the low light Ferb Fletcher's eyes popped open in the middle of the night. He rolled over and looked at the clock across the room. 3:04, the red letters blared, as Ferb sighed and rolled onto his other side. He had been having a dream about his friend he left back in Britain, Emily. He missed her like crazy, wrote to her every day, but letters took a long time in snail mail and he had forgotten Emily's email address. Walking down by the bay, on the shore ''Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore He desperately tried to remember his dream. It was a very vivid one. He closed his eyes and tried to recall it, but the thoughts were dripping from his head like water in cupped hands... He had still photos of his dream, falling from his brain, and the little him inside his mind scrambled around, trying to grab them all. He had seen Emily, sitting on the beach with her arms wrapped around her. Why the blanket was blue, Ferb didn't know. She was looking up at the sky with a faraway look on her face. Ferb strained his mind, trying to think... I was feeling the night grow old ''And you were looking so cold The dream was starting to come back... Ferb remembered the dream Ferb taking off the blanket he had around him and wrapping it around the dream Emily, and then shivering like mad. So like an introvert ''I drew my overshirt around my arms and began to shiver violently before ''You happened to look and see ''The tunnels all around me ''Running into the dark underground ''All the subways around create a great sound Ferb had a vague picture of him and Emily, hopping onto a noisy, crowded, and generally unlikable subway. He remembered his stomach starting to hurt, but a few deep breaths rid him of his troubles. To my motion fatigue: farewell ''With your ear to a seashell ''You can hear the waves ''In underwater caves ''As if you actually were inside a saltwater room He remembered Emily... and a conch shell... and putting it to his ear... then Emily spoke, and somehow he remembered every exact word she said. Time together isn't ever quite enough... And he remembered responding... When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home... A thought crossed the dream Ferb's mind... and it appeared to have crossed Emily's too. What will it take to make or break this hint of love? ''Only time, only time... They had hopped off the subway, which disappeared instead of zooming off. And Ferb remembered walking up to a podium holding a clipboard to sign up for sailing. And a sailor came over and took the clipboard from his hands and shaking his head, walking away... Can you believe that the crew has gone? ''And they wouldn't let me sign on? Dream Emily patted his back, and they walked to the beach again. The sun rose in his dream and shone brightly over the sand, bits of mica glinting up at them. Ferb watched as the boats sailed away without him, and the real Ferb was confused... he didn't even like boats... Emily said something to him, and he tried laying down on the hot sand, but it was simply too uncomfortable to sleep on... All my islands have sunk in the deep ''And I can hardly relax or even oversleep Emily took his hand, and they walked close to the waves, which lapped up over Ferb's sandy feet and ankles. And that was when he woke up. But I feel warm with your hand in mine ''When we walk along the shoreline ''I guess we'll never know ''Why sparrows love the snow ''We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow Ferb glanced at the clock. He had spent a good deal of time thinking about his mysterious dream: It was now around five in the morning. All of a sudden, the phone rang and startled Ferb. He ran downstairs to pick it up before it woke anyone, and saw a familiar number... "Hello?" "Ferb!" Emily's voice cried, and his heart leapt. "I had the most bizarre dream about you and me and a conch shell..." Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles Category:Ocean Eyes Project